The Letter
by Love-el-ly Joy
Summary: Kind of a different ending to the episode where Nigel asks Fran to elope.  I like it.  It's fun.  With, you know, drama and stuff.  xD One-shot.


_A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's so overdone. I know. I kind of tend to do that a lot, sometimes - take overdone things and do 'em my own way. Don't get me wrong, I write tons of original plots - to me, there's nothing better than to_ _have people praise you for your amazing, fresh new plot. But sometimes, I'm just like, "pshh, I can do that better!" And then I do. And it's awesome. Anyway, for the purposes of this fic, it's Max reading the letter instead of just, "Okay, here's what the letter said."_

_The Letter_

"Niles!" Maxwell called as he walked in the door. "Are you sleeping on the couch again?"

"No, sir," Niles said, scrambling up. "I was simply cleaning the bottom of the coffee table."

"Right." Max was in a good mood, so he decided to let the man out of this one. After all, it _was_ late, and he would be sleeping on the couch at some point, anyway. May as well be at a time when no one else would be sitting on it. "Is Miss Fine back yet?"

"I didn't know she wasn't here." Niles replied.

Maxwell checked his watch. "Well, that's odd," he said worriedly. "She's usually home earlier than this. Maybe she came in while you were cleaning under the coffee table."

"Perhaps, sir," Niles replied. "I think I'm going to turn in now."

"Good night, Niles."

Max walked to his office, hoping to read one more act of the new play he was producing before bed.

When he arrived, though, there was an envelope sitting on his desk.

_To Mr. Sheffield, Love Miss Fine._

Oh, God, no. She was resigning. Max had been dreading this day ever since he'd taken back The Thing. Miss Fine... Fran... she constantly looked about ready to snap.

He wasn't at all prepared for what he read, however.

_Dear Mr. Sheffield,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. Your brother asked me to marry him, and I've decided to go._

_I want you to know that I will never be able to love him anywhere near as much as I love you, and that I'm only doing this so that I won't die pathetic and alone. Also, I'll really be able to be family to the kids now, which is one of the things I'd always dreamed about when I imagined being with you._

_Speaking of the kids, tell them that I love them very much. They're my whole world, and I'm so sorry. I've tried my hardest to be not just a mother, but also a friend to them. I think I've succeeded._

_I have no idea how this is going to impact them, or you, even. But I've spent so much time thinking about you Sheffields, and now, the time has come to think about me and what _I_ need._

_Tell C.C. that she has my blessing. She'll know what I mean, even though you probably won't._

_I love you, and I miss you already. I'm guessing I should end this with a "don't be a stranger" or something, but I don't know if we'll be able to be a normal brother- and sister-in-law without weirdness, after all we've been through together._

_Goodbye, Maxwell Sheffield._

_Love,_

_Fran._

She'd chosen now to put us on a first-name basis? Once she was running off with my brother?

"Niles!" Maxwell yelled, running into the butler's room.

"I know, sir!" Niles replied frantically. "She left me one, too. We have to get her back. I have spent far too long planning this wedding for her to get away now!"

Maxwell gave him a long look before they heard the front door open and close. They looked at each other before running to the front door and they were so relieved when standing there was Fran.

"Fran!" Max exclaimed.

"Wh - uh, Mr. Sheffield? Are you feeling all right?" she replied, setting down her suitcase and limping towards him.

"Wonderful, in fact. And from now on, things are going to be different." he replied.

"Different as in... do I get to call you Maxwell now?" Fran asked excitedly.

"Oh, you can call me whatever you like!" he exclaimed, swooping her into a deep kiss.

_A/N: I probably could have ended that last line better, but I thought it was good, still... xD HAPPY ENDINGS!_


End file.
